Finding My Way
by musicloverx26
Summary: Astoria Greengrass has lost herself, she's now almost as bad as Draco Malfoy. After seeing her change, can Harry help her find her way back? HP/AG, RW/HG, DM/GW
1. Prologue: Green Eyes

A/N: I'm not sure about this story; it's kind of an experiment.

Disclaimer: Why would I be posting on fanficition if I owned Harry Potter?

**Finding My Way**

**Prologue**

It was the middle of November, and Astoria Greengrass was sitting in the Potions room for her 50th detention that year. This was unusual for her; for the last six years, Astoria had been the one good Slytherin. No detentions, no points taken off, some swore the Sorting Hat was wrong and that she really belonged in Gryffindor. But this year, something happened and she didn't know what.

She sighed to herself as she waited for the prefect that would give her the instructions for her detention. She hoped that it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy. Last year he had started to court her, the only problem in this was that Astoria secretly hated him. Sure she swooned over him like every other girl in the school, but it was just an act. He was a conceited, arrogant jerk to her and everyone else and she swore to herself that she wouldn't take shit from anyone, including Draco.

While thoughts of the arrogant blonde swam through her head, someone walked slowly into the classroom. Startled, Astoria jumped and turned around to face a pair of startling green eyes. She stared in those eyes, she couldn't pull away. Her head started to spin and she felt her body start to fall. Try as she might, she could react fast enough to catch herself. She braced herself for the pain when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist, inches from the ground. Once again she stared into those green eyes, and that was the last thing she saw before the darkness took over and she fainted.

A/N: So, any suggestions?


	2. A New Crush

A/N: here's the long awaited second part! This story is the most popular of mine so that inspired me. Enjoy and review!!

**Disclaimer: I do not not not own Harry Potter**

Finding My Way Chapter 2: A New Crush

Astoria woke the next day to a blinding light and a pounding headache. She squinted her eyes to keep out the glaring sun. The bed she was laying on was extremely uncomfortable, kind of like a plank of wood, and the pillow felt like a bag of rocks. The pictures on the walls were all snoring, still asleep. They looked peaceful, sleeping soundly, that she followed their example and snuggled deeper into the sheets, trying to get some comfort. She had found the exact spot where the bed was soft and fit almost exactly to her body…

Astoria bolted upright; this wasn't her bed or her dormitory. The room was huge and she could pick out a distinctly musky smell along with the smell of hundreds of potions. Along the wall, next to her, were seven other white beds that looked as comfortable as her own bed. She was in the Hospital Wing, but why? The last thing she could remember was sitting in the Potion's room waiting for the prefect to give her directions.

Across the room, a door opened and a frazzled Madame Pomfrey (A/N: sorry I can't spell) bustled into the room. "Oh, dearie! You're awake!" She practically ran into the backroom. Clinking of bottles could be heard, then a loud crash, and Madame Pomfrey bustled back in with a large bottle of blue liquid. "Drink this, dearie, it'll make you feel better" she exclaimed, then watched as Astoria cautiously tipped the bottle back and drained the liquid.

"Madame Pomfrey" Astoria asked, shyly "What exactly happened to me? All I remember is waiting in the Potion's room for a prefect." Her voice weak and shaky, a side effect from the potion.

"Well dearie, apparently you fainted in the Potion's room and a charming young man brought you up here" Madame Pomfrey said in another two breaths. She took a final look at Astoria, then bustled over to another bed.

'I wonder who the boy was that saved me?' Astoria thought. She tried to remember who had come into the room before she fainted: a flash of two bright green eyes popped into her brain. 'Who has eyes that green and bright and gorgeous? I should've recognized them before'.

Stretching her arms out in front of her, Astoria quickly got off the bed and headed out of the Hospital Wing. Feeling oddly giddy, she skipped out the door: she could've sworn she heard one of the portraits say she was in love. She just ignored it and hummed to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her mind was on those amazing green eyes and the mysterious boy behind them. Even the other Slytherins noticed her cheery mood compared to the ice bitch they've been used to.

If she hadn't been so distracted, she probably would've seen the person standing on the other side of the corridor, two bright green eyes that we're making sure she was all right. He waited until she was gone to follow her down to the Great Hall, whistling the whole way there.

A/N: I finally have a plot going!! =] 


	3. Decisions

A/N: Finally the next chapter! I had this written awhile ago but I forgot to post it…

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = not mine**

Finding My Way Chapter 3- DecisionsHarry's POV

For Harry, lunch was always chaos. His friends, Ron and Hermione, would be bickering and Ginny would always be staring at Malfoy with big, puppy dog eyes. It was kinda creepy. And everyday, no matter what, his eyes would look over to the Slytherin Table, searching for Astoria's long blonde hair and kind silver eyes. Astoria had put him under her spell, somehow.

Astoria was different from the other Slytherins: she had a cold, mean appearance, but if you were to look close enough, you could tell it was all an act. Harry had a deep hatred for the Slytherin's, but Astoria was the exception. It was like she was put into the wrong house and put on an act to cover the mistake.

There was one thing that Harry hated even more than the Slytherins: Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had gotten the idea into his thick head that Astoria fancied him. He had started courting Astoria at the beginning of their sixth year and Harry could see the disgust Astoria had for Malfoy. Why couldn't Malfoy just see Ginny's stares instead of Astoria's disgusted looks?

The day Harry told Ron that he fancied Astoria had been horrible. Ron had been stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes and corn; when Harry told him, Ron spit the food out onto Harry's face. He then proceeded to scream at Harry that he was fraternizing with the enemy and that Astoria had probably given him a strong love potion. Then Ron stomped out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room where he got into a heated row with Hermione, which led him to sleeping alone, for once.

That day was weeks ago, and Ron still believed she gave Harry a love potion, but accepted his best mate's feelings (with much persuasion from Hermione).

"Ron" Harry called. His redheaded friend turned to look at him, sandwich hanging out of his mouth. Hermione rolled his eyes behind him.

"Yea, Harry?" he replied, spraying food at Harry's face. Harry inconspicuously wiped the food chunks off his face, then replied.

"You notice how Astoria is starting to act like a real Slytherin? Well I want to find out what happened and try to help her." Harry answered. Astoria had changed; he was going to help her change back to the 'real' Astoria. He had a feeling in his gut that she needed help.

"Blimey, Harry. You're crazier than Luna! Astoria _is _a Slytherin, she's always been that way" Ron said with half of another sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

"She hasn't Ron, she's different now" Harry replied. Then he got up and walked out of the Great Hall in annoyance.

"OOF!" And Harry fell on his butt. There, also on the floor, was the object of his thoughts, Astoria. She looked up and their eyes locked. She had the most gorgeous and unique silver eyes he had ever seen: like two bright stars had been captured in her eyes.

As Harry snapped out of his trance, he noticed that Astoria was breathing weirdly, almost hyperventilating. He stood up quickly, then held out his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment, then took his hand. An electric shock went through his body at her touch. He looked into her eyes and knew that she had felt it too. He pulled her up and released her hand, slowly. She stared at him for a few awkward seconds, then ducked her head, mumbled a quiet thanks and hurried to the Slytherin Table.

Harry was completely confused, but he knew one thing for sure: Astoria was not like other Slytherins.

**A/N: Ta-da!! How'd you guys like it? And to you people who keep saying my chapters should be longer: ohh well, they're supposed to be short!!**


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Hello again my wonderful fans who have kept with this story!! Sorry for the major delay, I've just started school and my teachers give a lot of work. So anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**-**

**-**

**Finding My Way- Chapter 4- Confusion**

A few days later, Astoria was sitting in her little corner of the library. She was snuggled up in the big, plush red chair next to the window. the sun peaked in and illuminated part of her hair. In her hand was her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. She should've been completely relaxed, yet she couldn't stop thinking about her encounters with Harry Potter.

She could remember the green glow that Harry's eyes had, the same glow as the person who caught her when she fainted. It could be him, but he would've said something right?

She turned back to her book that was laying in her lap, but the words seemed to blur together. Her mind was running on overdrive and wasn't about to slow down. Her mind told her to forget Harry, their encounters and put back on the Slytherin mask that she had been wearing all year. Her heart told her to hold onto him and never let go. Astoria was so confused. She didn't even notice that someone with messy black hair and bright green eyes sat in the chair next to her. His eyes locked on her until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't think too much, you'll fry your brain!" he teased. Astoria broke from her trance and whipped her head in his direction. Surprise, then fury flitted across her face.

"HAHA, very funny. What do you want?" She asked, fuming.

"I just wanted to know if your okay" Harry replied. Astoria looked at him, intending to answer, but got lost in his eyes. They hypnotized her and help in frozen in place. Unconsiciously, they both started leaning forward. Harry placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Astoria" he breathed. His breath fanning across her face. Then it hit her; Harry had saved her after she fainted.

In an instant, Astoria was snapped out of trance and ripped away from Harry. She grabbed her book and ran from the library, tears running down her face. Harry was left sitting in the library, extremely confused.

-

-

-

-

A/N: How'd you like it? This was the edited version. Next chapter contains Draco and some problems. :)


	5. The Start

**A/N: So according to Fan fiction, the last time I posted was 11-11-09? Well that's not good! Here's the next chapter! P.S. It's a filler chapter that wasn't supposed to be in the actual story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Finding My Way- Chapter 5- The Start**

Even in her teary state, Astoria managed to run through the winding corridors of Hogwarts and make her way to her desired destination: the Astronomy Tower.

The Astronomy Tower was a place that benefitted every student in Hogwarts. It was a site for hook-ups, make-ups, break-ups, midnight picnics, stargazing, and a place to clear your head.

It was perfect.

Astoria ran in, slammed the door shut and collapsed on the ground sobbing. Her sobs were silent, making it look like she was shaking with laughter; which she was.

The tears were salty as she laughed, unable to control her emotions. She laughed because she felt stupid; stupid that she didn't realize her savior was 'the' Harry Potter.

The tears came because of the sorrow she felt: sorrow at the fact that she was falling for her savior, but couldn't do anything about it.

A romance with the "Boy-Who-Lived" would be stupid on her part: her friends would shun her, her parents would disinherit her, and her pureblood status would be ruined.

But, a small irritating part of her said it was all worth it. The public exile and heartbreak would be a small price to pay...

Her sobs finally died down, though the tears still streamed down her face. Her body felt weary and overheated; the stress of the day pressing down her shoulders. She laid down on the cold, stone floor and succumbed into a deep slumber.

When she woke up, she felt like she was floating, and she felt something hard and warm holding her up. She looked up, but couldn't see the boys face in the darkness.

"Astoria, are you awake?" he asked in a whisper.

"..."

**A/N: Ta-de-da-de-daaaa!**


End file.
